It's Science and Magic
by lilLovelyanime
Summary: Tsuna just wants to be a hero. But to be a hero he must rely on someone else for his powers. For KHR Rare Pairings Event. Day 4. Lightning Day: Fantasy AU/Superhero.


Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. I write this fic to practice writing and for fun. I make no profit from it.

Warning this fic contains: AU, Alternate Universe, Magic, Fantasy, Superheroes, Kissing, Verde, Fae Verde, Fires, massive destruction of property, fake powers, propositioning and stuff.

* * *

It's Science and Magic

Day 4. Lightning Day: Fantasy AU/Superhero

The destruction that the fire is causing distracted the people who could only watch on in shock and horror. People sat watching their homes, possessions and businesses burn. Some chocked on the smoke in the air. While others desperately called out for friends and family, worried that they may be stuck within the flames.

In a world where super powers are common it would make sense that some would abuse their powers. Because of this the Japanese government had implemented a Hero System, which allowed for the certification of heroes, so as to combat villains and help the common citizen. Unfortunately heroes didn't always win and sometimes even when they did the resulting destruction can be catastrophic.

The current situation, a raging fire that is enveloping part of Tokyo is due to the confrontation between a villain and hero. The fire is so wide spread that even with the numerous heroes, law enforcement, firemen and paramedics, they still couldn't handle it.

A complete disaster, that's what it is.

As flames engulfed the buildings, filling the air with smoke, a lone man ran into one of buildings. Wearing a red and gold suite, golden gauntlets, white gloves and boots, the man wears a visor over his eyes, the only bit of skin showing is the bottom half of his face. With a determined smile the man ran in and out of the building, grabbing those that were stuck inside the inferno.

As he carried out another load of people and pets, a woman took notice of him and cried out, "Neo Primo!"

With a smile Neo Primo stated, "With my dying will I will save the day!"

* * *

With his work done Neo Primo took to the sky. As he left the area he waved to the people below. Though he wore a smile Neo Primo couldn't help but feel exhausted, it had been a long day. It had started out saving a kitten from a tree, helping some old ladies home, stopping a bank robbery and then helping with the clean up of the most recent villain attack in Tokyo. All he wanted to do is go home, take a bath, eat and sleep.

Looking down at his hero garb, his gear, Neo Primo grimaced. It had taken a lot of damage throughout the day, he would have to get it checked out and fixed. If he didn't, it could be disastrous. With those thoughts running through his head Neo Primo changed his direction and headed for a small town named Namimori.

Landing in a field surrounded by trees, Neo Primo walked through the forested area until he reached a small house. The house is nothing special, painted white and brown. The only peculiar thing about it is its location. As if it is hidden away from prying eyes.

Instead of heading to the houses front door, Neo Primo avoided the house all together and headed for a small well at the back of the house. Reaching the well he carefully made his way inside it and climbed down. Reaching the bottom Neo Primo pushed a series of stones and waited. Suddenly a green light came from the walls and enveloped Neo Primo. A few seconds passed before a sound could be heard. With a rumble the walls of the well began to separate, revealing a dark entrance. Neo Primo calmly entered the newly created entrance.

After entering, the wall behind him closed. With the entrance closed Neo Primo found himself unable to see in the dark. Instead of panicking he waited a moment for a series of lights to come on, illuminating a long tunnel. With a familiarity to the place Neo Primo made his way to a door near the end of the tunnel and opened the door. Entering the room he looked at all the gadgets and complicated looking tools that lined the wall. In the far left corner sat a medical bed with restraints. While the far right corner held a table covered in lab equipment. Turning to his right Neo Primo saw a bookshelf stuffed with books and papers. Leaning against the bookshelf and reading is a lean man with green gravity defying hair. With a white lab coat, glasses and disheveled look, Neo Primo couldn't help but think that the man looks like a mad scientist. Though Primo supposed that wasn't too far from the truth.

As he approached, the man closed the book he had been reading and looked up. Primo stared into green eyes and he watched as the man smirked at him.

"Rough day?" The man asked.

"Not really," Primo lied.

"Now then Tsuna-kun, there's no need to hide things from me." The man stated as he pushed his glasses up. "In fact, you not being a hundred percent truthful will impact my research. It also goes against the deal we have."

Laughing nervously Tsuna removed his visor and mask, revealing gravity defying brown hair and brown eyes. "Yeah, sorry Verde."

Nodding his head at Tsuna, Verde questioned, "I take it you need my help?"

"I'm worried that the gear you created got a little beat up today," Tsuna answered.

"Is that so," Verde said, "in that case remove your suit and all your clothes."

"Okay," Tsuna agreed, then realized what Verde had said, "wait… you mean right now? Shouldn't I go change into a some spare clothes in the guest room?"

"No, that wont be necessary," Verde stated, "I want to do a thorough examination of your body."

"Why?" Tsuna questioned.

"To make sure you haven't suffered any negative effects from my creations," Verde answered.

"Oh," Tsuna said as he began to undress. Verde took Tsuna gear and placed it on the table. When he was down to his boxers, Verde stepped over to Tsuna and began to examine him. As Verde hands slid over his skin, Tsuna couldn't help but blush.

'To close!' Tsuna thought as Verde hands slid a little to close to some highly sensitive areas. With Verde so close Tsuna couldn't help but notice some of the mans more unique features. Like how his ears are pointed, his canine teeth look to be a bit longer than an normal humans and how he smelled like a fresh cut lawn.

In todays world such an appearance isn't that uncommon but Tsuna knew that Verde's appearance wasn't due to a mutation or from his powers. At least if he is to believe what Verde had told him, then it's not due to his powers. For Verde claimed that he looked the way he did because he isn't human, he is Fae.

Fae, as in the mythological creatures from Europe…Tsuna wasn't sure what to believe but to continue to be hero, Tsuna would have to work with Verde. For Tsuna had no powers of his own. If it was not for Verde then he wouldn't be able to be a hero…

"It looks like your gauntlets are damage," Verde stated bringing Tsuna out of his thoughts.

"Really?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes," Verde answered, "its nothing major but I want to replace them. Better not to take any chance. I have a spare pair somewhere around here. There's also some wear to the suit…I'll need a few days to replace it. Try not to take a direct hit to the chest, thigh, feet and upper arm's area."

"Eh?" Tsuna asked as he thought 'that sounds dangerous! So what, basically don't get hit!

"Anyways, did you collect any samples?" Verde suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Tsuna answered, "oh yes. They should be in the belt."

As Verde took Tsuna's belt and opened a secret compartment to pull out some hair and blood samples. Tsuna averted his gaze and tried not to think about that part of the deal.

From what Verde had told him, the scientist had been ordered to observe and document humans and their powers. Basically he is trying to study the mutations that allow humans to develop extraordinary powers. Part of his deal with Verde is that when he has the chance, Tsuna will obtain genetic material so that Verde can study it. This meant that in battles Tsuna would sometimes gather hair and blood samples from his opponents.

Looking over to the gear Verde is replacing he thought about the other part of their deal. How Tsuna has no special powers himself. Instead all of his super strength, durability and any other ability he has come's from the special gear Verde would make for Tsuna. Apparently Verde is fascinated by human technology but his people, the Fae, don't particularly like machines. Verde had only taken his current mission so that he could have the freedom to learn about human science, technology and to experiment with how it reacts to Fae magic.

In truth Tsuna wasn't sure what to believe. All he knew is that if he helps Verde then he can fulfill his dream of being a hero.

Tsuna focus turned to Verde hair. Now a days natural green hair wasn't that uncommon but even so Tsuna still had to wonder. Is it his natural color and if so is that color because he is a Fae.

"Is something wrong?" Verde asked.

"Oh… um… I was just wondering…is that your natural hair color?" Tsuna bluntly asked.

Verde gave Tsuna a bland look and asked, "really… out of everything you could have asked that's it?"

"Eh? Sorry," he said unsurely.

Giving Tsuna an unreadable look Verde said, "though, I suppose if you really want to know…you could always check yourself."

"Huh?" Tsuna confusedly asked.

Rolling his eyes Verde walked over to the oblivious man and leaned forward, to give Tsuna a light kiss on the lips.

Pulling back Verde watched the emotions play behind brown eyes and started to feel annoyed with the lack of response.

It took Tsuna a few moments to process what Verde had done. That the man had kissed him and finally he understood what he had meant when he offered Tsuna to check for himself.

"Oh…" Tsuna muttered as he blushed.

At Tsuna's response Verde wasn't sure if he should face palm or tease the young man.

* * *

Hello all you Verde/Tsuna shippers, here's a fic aimed at you. I wonder how many people actually like Verde/Tsuna?

The idea of heroes is similar to the, 'my hero academia,' Manga/Anime. Where humans started to develop powers. The difference is that unknown to most of the population there are mystical magical creatures. These creatures have started to find it easier to mingle in the human world. Verde is a Fae and is currently using his mission, to observe humans and their recent mutations, to further his own interest in human technology. He's using Tsuna as a lab rat to test out his inventions. Though he is interested in Tsuna for other reasons ;).

If I had continued this fic Verde would have talked Tsuna into…sleeping with him and the two would enter into a serious relationship. Reborn and some of the other Arcobaleno would eventually meet Tsuna and for one reason or another and would become interested in him.


End file.
